L'abominable chanson
by Sissi L'enflammee
Summary: Un jour normal, les nations sont toutes réunies dans un hôtel. Tout à coup une chanson retentit dans la grande salle... Songfic, pardonnez moi pour ce résumé pourri. Oc et Crack pairing.


**Aloha Ohé! Comò esta en la casa? Oui? Parfait!**

**Alors voilà une petite Songfic sur nos très chère nations :3**

**Disclaimer: Seul Orléans m'appartient. Les autres personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.**

**Noms: Nouvelle-Zélande : Charlie Kirkland**

**Australie: Dany Kirkland**

**Irlande du nord: Carlin Kirkland**

**République d'Irlande: Seamas Kirkland**

**Orléans: Aurélien Duffournier **

**Pour les autres c'est les noms habituels que tout les monde connait ou alors ils ne sont pas cité!**

**Ah! Et pour info la chanson c'est "The Stereotypes song" des Your Favorite Martian. Elle leurs allait trop bien alors j'ai craqué xD**

**Et la fin c'est du crack pairing je sais xD**

* * *

Ce jour là à la réunion internationale chez Francis tout était normal. Enfin, aussi normal que possible, du moins pour les nations. En effet, rien que par la fenêtre on pouvait apercevoir Angleterre étrangler soigneusement avec tout l'amour du monde son trèèèès cher froogie pendant que celui ci hurlait à en déchirer les tympans de son pauvre voisin Luxembourg, Corée du Sud avait décidé de prouver à tout le monde par x fois y que l'ONU était une idée coréenne ce qui provoqua un méga facepalm et un long soupir chez Chine tout de suite transformé en un couinement de détresse en sentant une paire d'yeux slave l'observer en kolkolant, Italie qui clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que les saucisses allemandes étaient très bonnes surtout cuisinées avec des pastas, Romano hurlait qu'il reniait définitivement son frère tout en essayant d'enlever la main du _tomato bastardo_ de sa cuisse, Suisse qui tirait sur quiconque s'approchait de sa petite soeur chérie, Japon, Taiwan, Belgique et Hongrie s'échangeaient gaiement leurs dernières informations Yaoi, Biélorussie stalkait son frère comme à son habitude, Inde tentait d'enrôler Seychelles et Bahamas pour monter une comédie musicale, Denmark hurlait comme un bienheureux, Norvège le tabassait à l'aide de son troll, Suède et Finlande batifolaient, les Baltes étaient terrorisés, Amérique s'auto-proclamait héros de la terre pendant que son frère se faisait aborder par une certain albinos à fort accent…. Bref, tout était normal.

L'ombre derrière la porte sourit machiavéliquement avant de s'enfuir se cacher dans l'immense hôtel entièrement réservé aux nations.

Soudain une musique sortie de nulle part se mit en marche dans la grande salle stoppant net Allemagne qui tentait, encore une fois, de ramener le calme parmi ses confrères sous les "Veeee~!" de Feliciano et les insultes de Romano.

**-BONSOIR À TOUUUUUUUS! HELLO EVERYBODY WHO'S HEEEEEERE! Dans mon immense gentillesse je vais vous interprétez une merveilleuse chanson avec ma magnifique voix qui fait exploser toute les libidoooos! **

Les yeux d'Angleterre s'agrandirent horrifiés:

-FRANCE! Un de tes bloody citoyens tente de saboter my wonderful language!

-Mais nooooooon mon lapin! C'est la French Touch! Un peu de classe pour ta langue barbare!

La voix ne fit pas attention au marathon d'insultes et de coups qui suivi cette intervention. Elle se racla la gorge et commença sa chanson surprise avec un ENORME accent français digne de faire saigner les pauvres oreilles britanniques de la salle:

**-I've always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous,**

**So I wrote a song about it and it goes a little something like this.**

Les nations se turent toutes immédiatement, attentives et prêtes à se moquer les unes des autres; une chanson sur leurs stéréotypes respectifs promettait d'être plus qu'intéressant:

**-I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,**

**And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.**

Japon releva ses yeux visiblement choqués de son manga érotique, lançant celui-ci le plus loin possible de lui et leva les mains l'air de dire 'c'est pas moi!' sous les rires des nations alentour.

**-Let's come together and live in this world like an unibrow on an Indian girl,**

**And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.**

Seychelles cacha machinalement ses sourcils, honteuse, _comment savait-il qu'elle les avait épiler ce matin même?, _pendant qu'Inde hurlait que non seulement TOUTES ses femmes étaient parfaitement imberbes et magnifiques mais que surtout les portugaises étaient bien plus poilues que les indiennes s'attirant le "Eeeeeh!' outré de Portugal.

**-I love those fat Americans. You know they're so obnoxious.**

**They're always eating burgers. They're always holding shotguns.**

Amérique éclata de rire sans comprendre qu'il venait de se faire indirectement insulté sous l'air blasé d'Iggybrow.

**-And I love Mexicans. The way they mow my lawn.**

**They all got 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on.**

-C'est surtout parce qu'il n'a pas assez d'argent pour s'en acheter! s'exclama Alfred

-Je t'emmiérde sale 'ricaing. Yé né souis pas si pauvre qué céla!

**-Uh huh. 'Cause that's the way they role.**

**You've got to go big like an Israeli nose.**

-MON NEZ EST DE TAILLE PARFAITEMENT NORMAL! explosa Israel pendant que Palestine se tordait de rire.

-Oui bah Rabbi Jacob il avait un groooooooos nez! ajouta Jordannie.

-Peut être mais c'est un acteur du frenchie!

-Pas faux… Son nez est peut être plus gros que le tient finalement… remarqua Arabie Saoudite.

Un peu plus loin, France fondit en larmes complexé par son nez serrant son Thuthur dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque.

-Merci Arabie.

-De rien.

-Tu restes toujours le plus moche Izzy'.

Encore une fois la voix ne s'attarda pas sur Israel et Palestine s'entretuant entre eux: "ANTISÉMIIIIIITE!" "LA FERME ET REND MOI MES TERRES SALE NEZ GÉANT!"

**-If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy, they're**

**Out of control like a Chinese driver.**

-JE CONDUIS PARFAITEMENT BIEN! hurla Chine

-Dans ton pays peut être… plaisanta Amérique avant de se prendre un coup de wok dans la face. _Les chinois ne comprennent jamais le second degré t'façon._

-Seamas j'ai l'impression que l'on parle de toi… murmura Carlin à son frère.

-Je tient parfaitement l'alcool.

-Non, tu-

-Je tient parfaitement l'alcool.

-Mais-

-Je tient PARFAITEMENT l'alcool.

La rousse n'insista pas plus, se rasseyant un peu plus confortablement dans son siège.

**-I love the Middle East, but how do they handle**

**Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels.**

**-**ENFIN UNE CHANSON SUR NOTRE GÉNIALITITUDE! cria Syrie

-ALLER HIP HIP HIP…! commença Irak

-HOURRA! terminèrent les autres pays concernés sous les rires amusés du reste de la salle.

**-I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they're cool, but**

**They're always high, so don't let them fool ya~!**

**-**ON NE FUME PAS TOUT LE TEMPS! Je peut être parfaitement sérieux quand il faut!

-Dixit le mec en slip de bain plein de sable assis en tailleur sur sa planche de surf un joint à la main.

-La ferme Guatemala.

**-And I love them Puerto Ricans,**

**Even though they wash their ass about once a weekend.**

Tout le monde s'éloigna de Cuba pendant que celui-ci tentait en vain de prouver que c'était faux.

**-I'm just joking. **

Presque toute les nations citées plus tôt soupirèrent de soulagement.

-**If you didn't know then**

**You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland.**

Voyant les nations voisines pouffer, Pologne se redressa sur sa chaise qu'il avait lui même peinte en "rose bonbon swaggy" et lança à travers la salle:

-Nan mais c'est genre trop totalement faux! Je suis genre trop rapide à la course à pied!

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité et le pauvre blond n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien. Il se retourna frustré vers son meilleur ami, la Lituanie, qui lui fit seulement un petit sourire triste voulant dire "Cette fois je ne peux pas t'aider Po'….".

**-I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,**

**And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.**

Encore une fois les nations se tournèrent vers Japon qui essayait en vain de devenir aussi transparent que Canada, rouge de honte.

**-Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,**

**And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.**

Inde fit entrer une farandole de danseurs et de chanteurs pour prouver à tout le monde - et en musique s'il vous plait!- la non véracité des propos de la chanson sous le regard plein d'espoir de Seychelles qui s'était cachée sous son fauteuil les mains toujours plaquées sur son front.

**-Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell**

**If you love the outback redneck Australians**

-Eeeeeeeh! Je ne suis pas rustre!

-Si, un peu quand même Dany… souffla Nouvelle-Zélande qui tira une moue profondément blessée à son presque frère.

Bizarrement après cela un des moutons de Charlie disparu et Jimmy, le koala d'Australie, fut retrouvé plein de sang souriant comme un psychopathe.

**-And the crooked teeth of an English dude**

Angleterre, qui venait de réussir de calmer son voisin d'outre-manche vira en une seconde au rouge pivoine avant de s'enfuir en hurlant pour s'enfermer dans la salle d'à côté, à savoir les toilettes, pour vérifier l'état de ses dents…

**-Or those creepy Italians who think they're smooth.**

Feliciano explosa en sanglot, s'accrochant à son allemand comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage pendant que celui ci, pris de court, lui tapotait gentiment le dos pour le réconforter. A sa gauche Lovino avait commencé à fouiller l'hôtel tout entier armé d'une Kalashnikov pour trouver "ce putain de bastardo de mes deux doublé d'un vaffanculo suceur de boules" à qui il ferait, je cite, "bouffé ses entrailles marinés à l'urine par le nez et sans assaisonnements!". Même Espagne mit du temps à le calmer, faut pas croire, il a de la force le Lovino, et il peut être très dangereux, surtout armé jusqu'au dents.

**-And how could anyone hate the French.**

Francis sourit et approuva.

**-Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits. (****_Mine are lovely thought.)_***

Francis ne sourit plus et désapprouva en faisant une grimace outré. Il couru même tambouriner contre la porte des toilettes priant son rosbif de lui faire une petite place à lui aussi, "Va mourir Frog!".

**-Brazilian girls is what you want,**

**Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk.**

Brésil sourit de toute ses dents, rose de plaisir tandis qu'Argentine croisa les bras boudeuse, lançant des regards meurtriers à tout ceux qui oseraient louché sur le décolleté plongeant de son amante.

**-I love Africans, but hold up a second.**

**National Geographic says they're all butt-naked.**

**Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes.**

**They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose.**

Maroc éclata de rire se moquant d'Algérie avant de se rappeler que lui aussi était africain, pâlir, étouffer un hoquet d'horreur, pour enfin fondre en larme dans les bras de son voisin toujours impassible, "Tsk! Imbécile!".

La plupart des autres pays africains, outre ceux du Maghreb, fermèrent le plus discrètement possible tous les boutons leurs chemises, tirèrent un peu plus leurs tailleurs ou remontèrent leurs pantalon pour se cacher le plus possible.

**-Uh oh! They're all on my checklist,**

**Even Russian guys who drink vodka for breakfast.**

Une aura terrifiante s'échappa tout à coup du géant russe et tout le monde s'éloigna le plus loin possible d'Ivan quand il se mit à Kolkoler son tuyau en main. Il sortit finalement rejoindre Romano et Espagne dans la traque du coupable de cette plaisanterie. La tension retomba quand la grande porte claqua.

**-They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,**

**Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis.**

Corée protesta en disant qu'absolument tout les penis de qualité supérieure était d'origine coréenne sous les regards dubitatifs du reste de l'assemblée, "Et sans colorants ni conservateurs da-ze~!".

**-I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,**

**And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.**

Japon avait disparu de la salle de réunion suivi par Francis et Arthur, finalement sortit des toilettes, pour partir à une chasse à l'homme dans le bâtiment.

**-Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,**

**And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.**

Inde, Seychelles et la troupe musicale suivirent les déserteurs.

**All together now! I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep.**

**I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep.**

**I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep.**

**I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep.**

**They hump sheeeeeeep!**

**They hump sheeeeeeeep!**

**Yeah they hump sheeeeeeeep!**

Allistor sortit comme une flèche en hurlant "STEFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**, les deux Irelande, Pays de Galles et Prusse, pour rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis, sur les talons.

-Cours pas si vite Scottie! On a vu sous ta jupe!

Décès de Matthias Køhler, accident ménager. Jamais dire à un écossais que son kilt est une jupe. Jamais.

Entre temps Elisabeta pris une jolie photo pour son album personnel. Elle trouvait qu'il manquais de roux, tient!

**-I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,**

**And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.**

**Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,**

**And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.**

Alors que les nations restantes savouraient le refrain un cri de victoire suivi d'un cri de surprise et d'horreur mêlée se firent entendre. Elle se précipitèrent donc vers l'origine de cet étrange échange.

Ivan souriait innocemment à sa proie une lueur de folie dans le regard. Le brun foncé devant lui faisait une tête de moins que lui, vers un bon mètre 75 au moins, avait l'air terrorisé tant il avait le visage crispé et serait contre lui un micro qui lui avait surement servi à chanter l'abominable comptine. Ils se scrutèrent l'un et l'autre longuement, ses yeux mauves glacés dans les siens bleus nuits profonds et envoutant.

Le grand slave sourit encore plus et s'agenouilla face à l'inconnu recroqueviller sur lui même entre les balais et les seaux du placard, même dans cette position le russe le dépassait.

-Become one with Russia, da?

Il avait un sourire rassurant et doux mais son aura malsaine le dissuadait d'approcher le blond cendré. Le-dit blond posa son arme à terre et s'approcha lentement à quatre pattes du brun.

-Become one with Russia, da? répéta-t-il encore plus langoureusement.

Orléans perdait ses moyens. Le blonds en face de lui tentait de l'allumer et il réagissait parfaitement. Le souffle de la Russie dans son coup était tout comme lui, chaud et glacial à la fois, chaleureux mais si effrayant. Il ne savait absolument plus quoi faire.

Doucement l'européen de l'est passa ses mais sur les hanche de la ville l'incitant à se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Le corps d'Aurélien bougea de lui-même à sa grande stupeur. Satisfait la nation passa doucement sa langue sur la pomme d'Adam de la métropole française qui ferma les yeux, haletant. La langue remonta lentement le long du coup et la bouche du russe finit par atteindre celle du français. Il posa tout d'abord doucement ses lèvres dessus guettant la réaction de l'autre. Comme celui-ci ne le repoussa pas il mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieur arrachant un gémissement plaintif au plus petit. Il gouta son sang comme si c'était le plus merveilleux met du monde, le savourant. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactive, s'affairant à caresser, griffer et pincer la peau blanche de son vis-a-vis le faisant gémir contre sa bouche. Il détacha tout aussi lentement la chemise de l'orléanais resté depuis le début inactif, flasque, comme un pantin à la merci de la nation face à lui. Ivan lécha un de ses tétons et pinça l'autre entre ses doigts. Sa deuxième main descendit jusqu'à l'entrejambe éveillée du français, ouvrit habilement la braguette et appuya longuement sur la bosse déjà bien visible faisant gémir le brun qui s'accrocha à ses épaules par réflexes, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chaire. Décidant qu'il aimait ce son le russe recommença à intervalles régulières d'une trentaine de seconde faisant languir Orléans dont le corps se tortillait pour tenter d'obtenir plus de frottement.

-ATCHOUM!

Ils sursautèrent tout les deux brusquement et se retournèrent. Autour d'eux les nations s'étaient agglutinées et une grande partie semblaient choquées et rougissantes de gène, une autre souriaient perversement, Francis s'étouffait avec son propre sang, Elisabeta était armée d'une caméra tout comme Japon, Suisse cachait les yeux de sa soeur et Allistor se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclaté de rire, on ne sait pourquoi.

Orléans se surpris à rougir comme une collégienne amoureuse et Russie grogna de frustration. Ils s'écartèrent néanmoins l'un de l'autre, se redressèrent et réajustèrent leurs tenues respectives rapidement sans un mot pour l'autre. Sur ces faits Ivan sourit au reste des nations et s'en alla sans piper mot. Orléans toujours assis sur le sol cligna des yeux se demandant si tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Etait-il réellement sur le point de se faire la nation russe à même le sol dans un couloir devant une assemblée de spectateurs dont deux filmeurs? Rien que l'idée augmenta les rougeurs sur ses joues et avant que Francis ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit à sa ville celle-ci s'enfuie le plus loin possible.

* * *

***Phrase ajoutée par Orléans**

**** Stefan, ou Bretagne, est un OC d'Aristo-Barjo qui a le dont d'être un chieur professionnel et est un membre de la fratries Kirkland d'où la réaction de Scottie, il ne m'appartient absolument pas. **

**Encore pardon pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes et j'espère que malgré cela ça vous a plu! (J'ai vraiment besoin d'un beta-reader moi…)**

**Orléans: OH. MY. FUCKING. MYSELF.**

**Chartres: ….. Je te hais.**

**Orléans: Chartrouille! Attend! Je peux tout expliquer! Revieeeeeeent!**

**Ouhh…. Chartrounet semble jaloux!**

**Chartres: Je. Ne. Suis. PAS. Jaloux.**

**EDIT! Alors voilà, suite à la demande d'une revieweuse, je poste la traduction en français de cette chanson! Je vous invite sinon à aller l'écouter sur youtube :D**

_**J'ai toujours pensé que les stéréotypes étaient ridicules**_

_**Du coup j'ai écrit une chanson dessus et ça donne un truc comme ça:**_

_**Je pense que je vous aime plus que les japonais aiment le porno de tentacule,**_

_**Et nous devrions danser danser danser pour ces stéréotypes. **_

_**Regroupons nous et vivons dans ce monde unis comme le mono-sourcil d'une fille indienne,**_

_**Et nous devrions danser danser danser pour ces stéréotypes.**_

_**J'adore ces gros américain. Tu sais il sont si désagréable.**_

_**Ils mangent toujours des burgers, il tiennent toujours des pistolets.**_

_**Et j'adore les mexicains. La façon dont ils tondent ma pelouse.**_

_**Ils ont tous une centaine d'enfant parce qu'ils ne savent pas mettre un préservatif!**_

_**Uh uh. Parce que c'est ainsi qu'ils fonctionnent.**_

_**Et tu doit devenir grand comme un nez d'Israel.**_

_**Si jamais tu offres un verre à un mec irlandais, ils seront**_

_**Hors de contrôle comme un conducteur chinois!**_

_**J'adore le Moyen Orient mais comment ils supportent**_

_**Le voile pendant qu'ils conduisent un chameau?mec anglais**_

_**J'adore les jamaïcain. Ouai, ils sont cool, mais**_

_**Ils planent toujours alors ne les laisses pas te tromper!**_

_**Et j'aime les porto ricains,**_

_**Meme s'ils ne se lavent les fesses**_

_**Qu'une fois tout les week end.**_

_**Je plaisante, mais si tu ne le savais pas**_

_**Dans ce cas tu es un peu lent et probablement de Pologne! **_

_**Je pense que je vous aime plus que les japonais aiment le porno de tentacule,**_

_**Et nous devrions danser danser danser pour ces stéréotypes. **_

_**Regroupons nous et vivons dans ce monde unis comme le mono-sourcil d'une fille indienne,**_

_**Et nous devrions danser danser danser pour ces stéréotypes.**_

_**Oh Yeah! Laissez moi vous entendre hurler**_

_**Si vous aimez la campagnes rustres australiens!**_

_**Et les dents pourries d'un mec anglais**_

_**Ou ces italiens effrayant qui pensent qu'ils sont subtils.**_

_**Et comment pourrait-on haïr les français?**_

_**Oui je sais leurs femmes poilues ne se rasent pas leurs aisselles.**_

_**Les filles brésiliennes c'est ce que tu veux,**_

_**Se promenant en ville avec un ba-dunk-a-dunk.**_

_**J'adore les africains, mais attend une seconde.**_

_**National Geographic **(une émission) **dit qu'ils sont tous leurs culs à l'air.**_

_**Les seins tombent, qu'on t'ils fait de leurs vêtements?**_

_**Ils ont disparu comme la coke sous le nez d'un colombien.**_

_**Uh oh! Vous êtes tousser ma liste,**_

_**Même les types russes qui boivent de la vodka au petit déjeuner.**_

_**Ceux sont tous des stereotypes et si vous y croyez,**_

_**Alors votre cerveau est aussi petit que le pénis d'un coréen.**_

_**Je pense que je vous aime plus que les japonais aiment le porno de tentacule,**_

_**Et nous devrions danser danser danser pour ces stéréotypes. **_

_**Regroupons nous et vivons dans ce monde unis comme le mono-sourcil d'une fille indienne,**_

_**Et nous devrions danser danser danser pour ces stéréotypes.**_

_**J'aime les écossais même s'ils éventrent les moutons,**_

_**J'aime les écossais même s'ils éventrent les moutons,**_

_**J'aime les écossais même s'ils éventrent les moutons,**_

_**J'aime les écossais même s'ils éventrent les moutons,**_

_**Ils éventrent les moutons!**_

_**Ils éventrent les moutons!**_

_**Oui ils éventrent les moutons!**_

_**Je pense que je vous aime plus que les japonais aiment le porno de tentacule,**_

_**Et nous devrions danser danser danser pour ces stéréotypes. **_

_**Regroupons nous et vivons dans ce monde unis comme le mono-sourcil d'une fille indienne,**_

_**Et nous devrions danser danser danser pour ces stéréotypes.**_


End file.
